


then our hips are moving in time

by inamamagic



Series: Then We Kiss [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, More Masculine Petra, Petra and Jane have Sex™, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: Petra and Jane have been together a while. Jane decides to surprise Petra with some nice lingerie. Petra of course, is pleased.





	then our hips are moving in time

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Then We Kiss" by Icona Pop

It takes time for them to work up to sex, but Petra is nothing but patient. Eventually, they take a few tentative steps in that direction and slowly, like a blossoming flower, Jane unlocks a lovely new stream of experiences.

Petra is usually the more silent of the two, but that doesn’t mean Jane can’t tell how she feels. The way her eyes grow dark when she undresses Jane, peeling each piece of clothing carefully, like they’re woven of golden cloth, like Jane’s made of something even more precious than that. Her lips are soft on Jane’s skin, trailing new paths over her shoulder blades, her collarbones, and moving down… down her chest, pausing for a second on her breasts with a quick double kiss and a promise to return before travelling down her stomach, pressing harder kisses there, caressing the curve of it and smiling whenever she reaches her belly button.

Jane always wonders why, but Petra tells her that she likes how soft her tummy is, and how gorgeous her thighs are while she traces loving lines over her lightened stretch marks before tracing the same lines with her lips and then with her tongue, following the road all the way between Jane’s legs and then –

Jane can’t say she’s unsatisfied. On the contrary, she’s _so_ satisfied. But she wonders if Petra feels the same. They’ve focused so much on Jane and Petra keeps telling her she’s more than happy to pleasure her, that she gets her pleasure from pleasuring her. Even if Jane believes that, she wants Petra to focus a little less on making sure Jane’s okay, and a little more on going with the flow and being in the moment.

She stays over at Petra’s suite one weekend but Petra has an unexpected meeting on Saturday that spirals into two meetings, then four with barely a break for a bite to eat. By the time she’s done, it’s seven in the evening and she looks crankier than Jane’s seen her in a long while. Her brows are knitted in an irritated scowl and her watch face is turned in on her wrist – always a sure sign she’s been fiddling with it. She walks in turning the ring on her pinky around and around and Jane knows they need to do something to destress.

After a light dinner and a few drinks, Petra heads to the bathroom to wash up and Jane quickly slips out of her dress and into what she really wanted Petra to see all day; a deep green lacy bra and matching panties with a garter belt holding up two pairs of lace garters. She has no idea how Petra will react – she hopes she’ll like them, because she’s never mentioned anything about being interested in lingerie – but it’s too late now, Jane thinks, so she wipes her sweaty palms on the bed and sits, waiting.

Petra takes a little while. The water doesn’t turn off for nearly fifteen minutes, in which time Jane has gone from nervous anticipation to boredly scrolling through her phone. She barely hears Petra walk into the bedroom, nor does she hear the little yelp and clearing of her throat.

She _does_ realise Petra’s back when a shadow falls over her and she smells her menthol soap. Almost dropping her phone, she looks up. Petra’s in a grey t-shirt and boxer shorts, and she’s biting her lower lip as she stares at Jane.

“I’m assuming you planned a sexier position to sit in?”

Jane looks at herself splayed on the bed and grimaces. “You took so long. I just wanted to help you out, you’ve had such a stressful day.”

“Oh sure,” Petra says, kneeling in front of Jane and leaning in. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, did I?”

“Oh no, Petra,” Jane smiles, giggling when Petra nuzzles her neck, dizzied by the overwhelming smell of her lemongrass soap. “I was supposed to take charge!”

“Then you do that,” Petra whispers, but Jane can hear the smirk in her voice and pushes her back. She toes Petra’s crotch and waggles her eyebrows.

“I want you to… um…”

Petra’s mouth quirks up and she laughs, eyes crinkling. “Okay,” she says with a quick kiss. “I’ll be back.”

Jane smiles and scoots up the bed, putting her phone on the nightstand and settling down between the pillows in a more seductive position than Petra had caught her in. When Petra comes back, still with that gorgeous smirk and her short, damp hair flopping over her forehead, Jane can’t help but whimper a little.

Petra crawls onto the bed and between Jane’s legs, kissing her like she’s thirsty for her. She tastes like toothpaste and Jane can feel the strapon nudging between her legs. “Get on your back,” she whispers. Petra obliges, leaning against the pillows with her arms behind her head, eyeing Jane with such a smug look on her face that she feels self-conscious for a moment.

“Why do you look so pleased with yourself?” she says with a squeak, straddling Petra, who chuckles.

“You’re hot,” she says. “Of course I’m pleased.”

“Oh,” Jane says, and promptly starts spluttering, but Petra kisses her softly and she eases back into it.

They start slow, with Petra holding Jane’s hips and kissing her, but Jane starts kissing her deeper, grinding against the strapon and to her delight, things start shifting a little.

Petra, who usually doesn’t make much noise beyond a muffled grunt or a rough pant, actually moans against Jane’s lips when she grinds and pulls her in by the t-shirt. The hand that’s not knotted around the cotton fabric of the t-shirt twines in Petra’s damp hair, tugging a little and pulling her head back, just to take a look.

Petra’s cheeks are flushed bright red and her lips are already bitten pinker than usual, and Jane smiles before leaning in to kiss her again, nipping her lower lip and tugging it between her teeth. Petra’s fingers dig into Jane’s hips before slipping over the lace, feeling over them and sliding her hands underneath and _squeezing_ –

Their kisses grow rougher; Jane’s teeth clank against Petra and scrap against her skin, nipping underneath her jaw while she grinds over her crotch, and Petra grips her ass hard and pushes her into it. “Jane,” she breathes. “Jane…”

“You good?” Jane asks, cupping Petra’s face in her hands and softly stroking the buzzed sides of her head. Petra nods, lashes fluttering as she kisses Jane again.

“I’m good,” she whispers. “Keep going.”

So Jane keeps going, kissing Petra harder, pressing closer against her body until her pulse races so fast she feels lightheaded. The heat between them is unbearable, sizzling and thumping as she writhes in Petra’s lap. Petra unhooks her bra, letting the thing go flying before kissing her breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth and fluttering her tongue over it.

Jane’s head falls back, a soft moan slipping from her lips. One of Petra’s arms snakes around her waist and the other hand finds itself on Jane’s other breast, softly teasing and tugging her nipple. Jane grinds into Petra’s lap against the strapon, shivering as rolls of pleasure whoosh through her stomach. The lace of her panties grows damp with need, and Petra drags a hand down her thigh, fingering her garter.

“Lie down,” she whispers, and Jane obliges. Petra presses soft kisses on her breasts, pausing to suck on her nipples till Jane is arching into her, and moving down, leaving a trail of burning kisses all the way over Jane’s stomach.

She pauses again, between her legs, but only takes the lace of Jane’s panties between her teeth and pulls it aside. Jane shudders, the heat coiling tight between her legs, but Petra keeps kissing _away_ from her centre, till she gets to one of the garters. She unhooks it with two fingers and pulls it down with her teeth before sitting up, looking triumphant.

“Very good,” Jane says, breathless. Petra tosses the garter aside and does the same with the second. Jane shivers at the feel of the fabric dragging down her leg, but Petra raises her leg this time, kissing her ankle, then her calf, and all the way down her thigh before getting between her legs and settling herself there.

The feel of her tongue between her legs tears through Jane, pulling ragged breaths out of her chest. Her neck and cheeks burn and she twists her fingers in the silk sheets. Petra is soft but deft, knowing exactly where to flick to pull out the most pleasure, and she flattens her tongue over all of Jane’s cunt and pulls up slowly, making little ripples of pleasure blossom through Jane’s centre before covering her back up with her panties again.

“Wha – what?” Jane shudders, but Petra’s on top of her again, kissing her softly.

“I want to go slow,” she whispers against her lips, but she lowers her fingers and nudges her over her panties, and Jane shivers. She puts her arms around Petra’s neck, drawing her close, her fingers twining through her hair, still damp from the shower.

“Can you take your t-shirt off?” she asks. Petra nods. The t-shirt comes off and is tossed aside before she comes back, skin on skin now, the heat gently growing between their bodies. Petra’s palms press into Jane’s thighs, spreading them, and she grinds between her legs, the strapon sliding over Jane’s panties.

Jane sighs, grinding back against its hardness, tugging Petra’s hair whenever a spasm of pleasure rolls through her. Petra’s still kissing her, breathless, eager, like she wants all of Jane at once and doesn’t know where to start. Her lips travel from Jane’s lips to her jawline, trailing a line of fire up to her earlobe and she nips it and Jane squeaks a little.

She hears Petra’s smug little chuckle in her ear. “Sorry,” comes the very unapologetic whisper. Jane grunts and pulls her back for another kiss.

“You’re not sorry,” she mumbles against her lips.

“What’s a lie here and there?” comes the reply, but her fingers start tugging the waistband of Jane’s panties, pulling down like she means to rip them off, but tugging back up again, pulling the soft material against Jane’s cunt.

With a whimpering moan, Jane writhes her hips underneath Petra, pushing down whenever Petra tugs her panties up, trying to wrap herself closer to her, but Petra keeps a forearm’s distance between them, the tip of her strap digging into Jane’s thigh. Jane hasn’t wanted something this much – she burns for it – so her hand slips down and tugs at the strapon and Petra grunts softly.

“How’s that?” Jane asks, but Petra only responds by kissing her again. Jane starts stroking her, tugging her forward, nearer, closer to her slick centre, but Petra’s fingers have slipped into her panties and she’s started stroking her now and Jane’s own fingers slacken over the strapon.

“Petra,” she whispers. “Please…”

But Petra doesn’t, choosing to tease, one finger first, even though Jane knows she can take more, she’s hot and ready, burning underneath Petra’s body. Petra nips at her earlobe and the side of her throat before going down to her breasts, her tongue swirling over a stiff nipple before suckling.

Jane arches into her with a shudder, her body wrecked with pleasure as Petra slips two fingers inside. They usually need some lube to speed the process along but tonight she’s fine, she’s so fine in Petra’s hands…

Petra finally pulls Jane’s panties down, stripping her completely bare, and pushes herself a couple of feet down so she can settle between Jane’s legs. Strong hands push her thighs apart and her tongue flicks slowly, gently, so gently that Jane buckles.

Her fingers twine through Petra’s soft hair, tugging slightly, pushing inward. Petra’s tongue is divine on her cunt, it feels like a thousand exploding stars in her head and between her legs and Jane grows lightheaded with need, pushing hard into Petra’s mouth. She’s certain she’s dripping onto the bed and cants her hips upwards but Petra pushes her down, keeping her steady, deft fingers stroking and sliding in, and Jane’s shivering, her core tightening as she speeds to the edge –

But Petra stops again, right before she can make it to the end and Jane lets out a desperate whimper, but Petra’s slick lips are on hers and Jane tastes herself on her tongue. Barely breaking the kiss, Petra reaches to the side with her gorgeously lithe arm, long fingers fumbling for the lube. The cap clicks open. Jane feels some of the cold slick between her legs, but the rest of it goes over Petra’s strapon.

“Ready?” Petra whispers with another hard kiss and Jane nods and takes a breath.

It goes in so easy that she barely feels it at first, but when Petra pulls out slowly, Jane feels like her body is beginning to crumble. Petra settles over her with a quiet grunt and another kiss before picking up the pace a little bit, her thrusts rhythmic and regular.

Jane doesn’t know how to handle with feeling everything at once; Petra’s hard body on her own, her lips burning on hers, her fingers digging into her hips as she fucks her slow and delicious. She whimpers, wrapping her legs around Petra’s waist, one hand slipping to the bed and clutching the sheets.

“Petra,” she whispers. “Petra, oh – _oh_ …”

“Yeah?” Petra says, and the word drops so rough and slow that Jane shivers with pleasure.

“Keep going,” she breathes, meeting her lips again and kissing her, nipping on her bottom one and pulling it between her teeth. “Don’t – please don’t stop…”

She moves along with Petra’s thrusts, arching into it and grinding down. Her nails drag over Petra’s bare back, leaving little red marks that she’s sure to get a comment on in the morning. Petra bruises like a peach and Jane, not so, even though it doesn’t feel that way. Every little nip, every kiss, every time Petra even looks at her feels like a searing burn across her skin, marking her in a way she never wants to heal from. Whatever Petra leaves on her soul is only what Jane wants to keep – her gaze makes her feel desired, loved, and cherished all at once.

Petra’s hair falls into her face, falling into Jane’s and Jane pushes it back, watching her. Petra’s pupils are blown wide, the blue almost dissolved into black, and there are red spots on her cheeks and a gorgeous pink swell to her lips that Jane can’t resist. Breathless, hot, deep – Jane grinds down on the strapon and kisses Petra hard, their lips nipping at each other’s, nails dragging down skin. Petra whispers little encouragements between kisses and Jane whimpers against her lips, the fire rising in her core.

“I want to ride you,” she pants. Petra barely hesitates – she’s flipped Jane up before she knows what’s happening, and Jane finds herself straddling her.

Petra winks and taps her thigh and Jane, falling to pieces inside, sinks back onto the strapon and starts to ride her, slowly, keeping her eyes firmly on Petra’s own. Petra’s gaze rakes over her body, from her hips, caressing her stomach, her breasts, the line of her throat, and finally up to her face. She bites her lip, sliding both hands up Jane’s thighs and squeezing her ass.

Jane smiles at her and a whimper breaks out of Petra’s chest. She raises herself up a little to kiss Jane, who puts her arms around Petra’s neck and kisses her slowly. Every inch of her skin is on fire, every part that’s touching Petra spasms with pleasure. The tips of her nipples brush against the top of Petra’s breasts and Jane shudders, goosebumps rippling all over her flesh. Petra raises her fingers, long and deft, and flicks Jane’s nipples while keeping her eyes on her – Jane thinks those big blue eyes will really be the death of her someday.

She grinds down, trying to go deeper, but Petra suddenly lets out a loud moan that has Jane shocked for a second, worried she’s hurt, but that’s not the case.

“Fuck,” Petra whispers, trembling. “Do that again.”

Jane grinds down onto the strapon, trying to make Petra make that noise again, and Petra moans, forehead furrowing, fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of Jane’s ass. Jane, not knowing exactly how she’s managing to make Petra fall apart this way, tries to keep grinding down in the same position, but Petra’s fingers slip between her own legs and she starts to go faster, touching herself too.

“Jane,” Petra whines almost, her cheeks flushed bright pink, her lips swollen and deliciously kissable. “Jane please…”

Jane leans in and kisses her, chasing her own orgasm while Petra chases hers and they both rise together, breathless, burning – _don’t stop_ – going faster, their moans dissolving into soft pants – _keep going_ – until finally, Jane spills over with a cry against Petra’s lips and Petra captures her shout in a final, hard kiss, but she soon starts to shudder too, her moans low in her throat.

“Jane – Jane fuck, _fuck_ …”

Jane clutches onto Petra, still reeling from the aftershocks as she lets the strapon slide out with a slick pop, but Petra doesn’t stop shuddering for a whole minute after she does. She’s red faced, gulping down air with her eyes closed and Jane strokes her shoulder gently, silently coaxing her back to calm.

Petra takes a final deep breath and opens her eyes, clear and happy, and she kisses Jane and murmurs, “I’ve never come like that before.”

Jane laughs, hugging her. “Really?” she said. “Sounded pretty strong.”

“It was,” Petra says, her voice still grating through her chest, but her smile is wide and her eyes are shining. “It was good.”

“I’m glad.”

“Was it good for you?”

“So good,” Jane smiles, giving her a soft kiss, and Petra answers in kind, lips pushing just gently against hers. Now that they’re done fucking, every touch is tentative, like they’re afraid to break each other. Jane feels Petra’s gentle strokes on her lower back and sighs, comfortable and relaxed.

“I love you,” comes the soft murmur eventually, while they’re both slipping into a blissful stupor. Jane’s heart glows and she smiles.

“I love you too,” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
